listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are the main characters of the TV series Charmed. They are killed many times throughout the series, and are always resurrected, except the oldest sister, Prue, whose third death is final. Prue Halliwell #Drank a potion that "killed" her so she could become a ghost and vanquish the ghost of Jackson Ward. She was revived by Andy with CPR #Stabbed in the back by the dragon warlock. She was wished back by Phoebe with the Genie's first wish #Blasted through a wall by Shax Piper Halliwell #Killed by Rodriguez with a ball of lightning. This was undone when Tempus rewound time #Contracted Oroya Fever, and though Prue and Phoebe cast an Awakening Spell to heal her, it had the side effect of infecting others, so Prue was forced to reverse the spell, killing Piper. She was revived by Leo before her soul could move on. #Telekinetically stabbed in the heart by Prue in order to drive Terra out of her and possess Leo. Prue got Terra to revive her in exchange for the bottle #Shot by Alice Hicks with a sniper rifle. This was undone when Tempus turned back time #Stabbed by Nathan with a knife. She was revived by Leo before her soul could move on #Killed by Richard when he was a genie and Jinny wished the Charmed Ones dead. She was revived by Leo before her soul could move on #Temporarily killed by the Angel of Death so she could become an Angel of Death and help him fix the Grand Design. #Stabbed by Sarpedon with his claw, which he threw at her before she blew him up. She was revived by Leo once he became an Avatar There is some question as to whether the time she got shot by a Thorn Demon's thorn counts, but was stated to be in a coma, and was healed by Wyatt at the last second. Phoebe Halliwell #Killed by Rodriguez with a ball of lightning. This was undone when Tempus turned back time #Killed by Rodriguez with a ball of lightning. This was undone when Tempus turned back time again #Burned on the orders of Nathaniel Pratt in the future for killing Cal Greene. This was undone when the Charmed Ones in the present decided not to use their powers for vengeance #Vanquished by Bacarra with a fireball. This was undone when Piper set the timeline right #Soul blasted out of her body by the Soul Blaster Demon. She was revived by Leo before she could move on #Killed by Richard when he was a genie and Jinny wished the Charmed Ones dead. She was wished back by Richard once he and Jinny switched places #Stabbed by Sarpedon with his claw. She was revived by Leo once he became an Avatar #Vanquished by Imara with vanquishing potion when she was in her body. She was revived when Piper and Paige used the Soul Switching Spell to switch her back with Imara, who was vanquished in her place. #Killed in explosion from when she, Piper, and Paige entered a beam struggle with Billie and Christy. This was undone when Piper of the future, Penny, and Patty drove the Hollow out of the five of them to prevent the explosion. Paige Matthews #Mesmerized by the Wicked Witch's apple and took a bite into it. She was revived when Piper vanquished the Wicked Witch #Vanquished by Future Baccara with a fireball. This was undone when Piper set the timeline right #Killed when she made a Faustian Deal with Zahn, who took her soul. She was revived when Piper destroyed Zahn's contracts #Soul blasted out of her body by the Soul Blaster Demon. She was revived by Leo before she could move on. #Killed by Richard when he was a genie and Jinny wished the Charmed Ones dead. She was wished back by Richard once he and Jinny switched places. #Killed by Sirk with a lightning attack. She was revived by the Angel of Death in exchange for the soul of Sirk, who was not on the list. #Killed in explosion from when she, Piper, and Phoebe entered a beam struggle with Billie and Christy. This was undone when Piper of the future, Penny, and Patty drove the Hollow out of the five of them to prevent the explosion. Category:Killed multiple times